Water Delirium
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Quand Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa et Rei sont réunis, cela donne forcément quelque chose de complètement dingue et hors de contrôle. Encore plus si Gou et les membres du club Samezuka s'en mêlent...


**Hellow ! Eh oui, j'ai succombé à l'envie d'écrire sur Free! *clin d'œil* Ce recueil regroupera principalement des petits délires que j'aurais (parfois en regardant une image ou autre chose) sur les persos ! Je ferais sans doute un autre recueil avec cette fois les couples et un peu (voire beaucoup) plus de romance. Breeef, je vous laisse avec ce premier délire basé sur le réseau social connu de tous, ici envahi par nos nageurs préférés ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Haruka** aime « Eau »

**Makoto :** Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas…

**Rin**, **Nagisa**, **Rei** et **Gou** aiment.

* * *

**Makoto** : Empêcher Haru de se baigner dans la fontaine du centre commercial, tout un sport !

**Rin**, **Nagisa**, **Rei** et **Gou** aiment.

**Rin :** C'est si fatiguant que ça ?

**Makoto :** Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

**Rin **et **Nagisa** aiment.

**Nagisa :** Mako-chan, t'as oublié la fois où on a été à l'aquarium !

**Rin** aime.

**Makoto :** La pire journée de ma vie !

**Rin** et **Nagisa** aiment.

* * *

**Rin** a posté sur le mur de Gou :

**Rin :** Gou ! Tu vas tout de suite venir ranger le bordel que t'as mis dans ma chambre !

**Gou :** Eh, c'est pas moi qui ai mis la pagaille dans ta chambre ! J'y rentre jamais !

**Rin :** Ah bon !? Et le soutif à fleurs roses que je viens de trouver sous mon lit, il est à moi peut-être !?

**Gou :** KYAAAA ! Ne dévoile pas la couleur de mes sous-vêtements ! Et puis rend-le moi !

**Rin :** Pas avant que t'ai rangé ma chambre !

**Haruka :** Je ne veux rien savoir…

**Makoto**, **Rei** et **Nagisa **aiment.

* * *

**Gou **et **Seijuuro** sont maintenant amis.

**Rin :** Toi, capitaine ou pas, tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma sœur et t'es mort !

* * *

**Gou **aime « Mon grand-frère veut tuer tous mes amis garçons. »

**Rin :** Pas tous… Je tolère Makoto, Haru, Nagisa et Rei. Tu devrais être contente !

**Makoto**, **Nagisa** et **Rei **aiment.

**Seijuuro :** Mais… et moi… tu ne peux pas me tolérer ? Je suis ton capitaine quand même !

**Rin :** Raison de plus…

* * *

**Gou **a changé son nom en **Kou**.

**Nagisa :** Mais pourquoi ? Tu t'appelles Gou, non ?

**Kou :** C'est Kou !

**Nagisa :** Gou !

**Kou :** Kou !

**Nagisa :** Gou !

**Kou :** Kou !

**Nagisa :** Kou !

**Kou :** Gou !

**Rin :** Tu t'es encore fait avoir sœurette !

**Nagisa **aime.

**Kou :** Punaise!

* * *

**Rin **a changé son nom en **Bébé requin**.

**Gou** aime.

**Makoto :** Heu… c'est quoi ça ?

**Bébé requin :** Pari perdu avec ma sœur…

**Gou** aime.

**Makoto :** Et vous aviez parié quoi ?

**Bébé requin :** Que Haru pourrait résister à l'appel de l'eau plus de cinq minutes… il a tenu cinq secondes ce traitre !

**Makoto**, **Gou**, **Rei **et **Nagisa** aiment.

* * *

**Gou **a ajouté une photo de **Rin**.

**Seijuuro**, **Nagisa**, **Rei**, **Makoto** et 8 autres personnes aiment.

**Rin :** GOU ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

**Seijuuro :** Oh, Rin, c'est toi déguisé en fille ? PAHAHAHA ! J'ai un moyen de pression sur toi maintenant ! Niark !

**Gou **aime.

**Rin :** Gouuuu ! SUPPRIME CETTE PHOTO TOUT DE SUITE AVANT QU'IL NE LA PRENNE !

**Seijuuro :** Trop tard ! Elle est déjà enregistrée sur mon ordi !

**Gou** aime.

**Rin :** NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooon !

**Seijuuro**, **Makoto**, **Nagisa**, **Rei** et **Gou **aiment.

* * *

**Rei** et **Nagisa** sont maintenant en couple.

**Rin :** Oh nooon ! Rei va transformer notre Nagisa enfantin en un Nagisa sérieux !

**Makoto :** C'est plutôt pour Rei que je m'inquiète…

**Rin :** Pourquoi ?

**Makoto :** Nagisa a tendance à embêter plus les gens qu'il aime beaucoup plutôt que les autres.

**Rin :** Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bonne chance Rei !

**Rei :** Vous me faites peur les mecs…

**Rin** et **Makoto** aiment.

* * *

**Rin **et **Haruka** sont maintenant en couple.

**Makoto :** Je me sens seul tout à coup…

**Gou** aime.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! =D A bientôt pour un autre délire ! ^^**


End file.
